Yotsuba And The Easter Bunny
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Yotsuba meets the Easter Bunny
1. Chapter 1

**Yotsuba and the Easter Bunny**

**Chapter 1**

Yotsuba and her Father were getting ready to go to the park

It was getting close to Easter and Yotsuba was curious to know what Easter is about.

"Daddy what's Easter?" Yotsuba asked.

Her father chuckled.

"Well Easter is when the Easter Bunny goes around the world and gives girls and boys chocolate eggs" Said Yotsuba's father putting on his coat.

Yotsuba's eyes lit up.

"OH BOY!" Yotsuba squealed

"WHEN DOES HE COME! WHEN DOES HE COME!" Yotsuba squealed excitedly.

Yotsuba's father laughed again.

"Oh he'll be coming soon"

So Yotsuba and her father got into the car and went down to the park.

A few minutes later they arrived at the park.

"YAY WERE HERE!" Yotsuba cheered.

"Don't run off!" Yotsuba's father instructed.

But Yotsuba wasn't listening at all.

She ran into the park and ran towards the play area.

Her father followed her, but Yotsuba was in his view.

When he reached the play area, he sat on the bench to keep an eye on Yotsuba.

While Yotsuba was playing on the climbing frame, she noticed a bunny rabbit.

She then gasped and went for a closer look.

She bent down to look at the rabbit and picked it up

"Nice bunny wunny" Yotsuba giggled as she started stroking it.

Her father approached.

"Yotsuba…put it down… it's a wild animal" he calmly instructed.

Just then the rabbit couldn't take any more and bit Yotsuba on the finger.

"OOOWW!" Yotsuba screamed.

Then Yotsuba tweaked the rabbit's tail before letting go of it.

Yotsuba's father grabbed Yotsuba's hand and looked at her finger.

Her finger was bleeding.

Yotsuba began to cry.

"Hold still, I've got a plaster" Yotsuba's father said looking into his bag.

The rabbit escaped down a hole.

But that wasn't just any rabbit, it was the Easter Bunny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yotsuba and the Easter Bunny**

**Chapter 2**

The Easter Bunny then burrowed down the tunnel.

It burrowed to the centre of the earth, and into a little underground village called bunny town.

Inside Bunny Town, there were lots of rabbits painting Easter eggs and making chocolate ones.

He then blew a whistle, which made the other entire bunny's stop what they are doing.

"Listen up bunny's" he announced.

"While I was in Japan, I was picked up and assaulted by a little girl"

"I am going to contact Santa Clause to see if she's on the naughty or nice list"

"Right, back to work"

And so the rest of the bunny's continued what they were doing.

So the Easter Bunny then went to his house and picked up the phone and rung Santa Clause.

Meanwhile in the North Pole, Santa Clause was looking for holidays for the summer on the internet when the phone next to him rung.

Santa then answered the phone

"Ho ho ho, Santa Clause, how may I help you?"

"Yeah while in Japan, I was assaulted by a girl with green hair like a clover" The Easter Bunny explained.

"Hmmn that sounds like Yotsuba" Father Christmas rubbed his chin"

Santa then sent a photo of Yotsuba to the Easter Bunny's cell phone.

"Yeah that's the one" said the Easter Bunny. 

"Yeah well, can you check to see if she's on the naughty or nice list?" The Easter Bunny asked.

"Yeah two minutes" Father Christmas then uploaded the naughty and nice list from his computer in another window.

He then typed in Yotsuba Koiwai on the search engine.

Yotsuba's name was on the nice list.

"She's on the nice list" Santa responded.

The Easter Bunny was stunned.

"Yeah…thanks anyways, see you at Christmas" stammered the Easter Bunny and put the phone down.

"How is she on the nice list" he muttered to himself.

Then he had an idea.

He called the Chocolate making bunnies to his office.

"Right, I want one of you to go up to Japan and bring me this girl" he ordered holding a picture of Yotsuba from his cell phone.

"I'll do it" said one of the rabbits from the crowd.

He then stepped forward.

He was a cute snow white bunny.

"Thank you Billy" the Easter Bunny thanked.

"Right, everybody listen up" The Easter Bunny explained his plan to the rest of the bunnies.

And so he sent Billy up one of the tunnels which lead to Japan and he then rubbed his paws together.

"This is going to be sweet revenge" he said with an evil smile while rubbing his paws.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yotsuba and the Easter Bunny**

**Chapter 3**

Later that day when Yotsuba and her Father went home and Yotsuba had a plaster on her finger with yellow smiley faces on it. Yotsuba played in her back garden.

Just then Billy Bunny then burrowed into Yotsuba's back garden.

Yotsuba then noticed Billy

At first she wanted to pet him, but then she remembered her father's advice and remembered that it was a wild animal.

But strangely enough, Billy went up to Yotsuba and started rubbing itself onto her as in wanting affection.

So then Yotsuba stroked Billy.

Then Billy then led Yotsuba to the hole, and dragged her into the hole where she fell.

Yotsuba then landed on her bottom when she hit Bunny Town

Bunny Town was a beautiful place. It was like a beautiful little country village.

"Where am I she wondered?"

Then two other bunnies then stuffed Yotsuba in a sack.

"Hey what's going on?" Screamed Yotsuba while inside the sack.

Soon the two bunnies then brought Yotsuba to the Easter Bunny and let her out of the sack.

"So we meet again" The Easter Bunny said in an evil tone.

"I know you, your that rabbit who bit me!" snapped Yotsuba.

"Indeed I am" Answered the Easter Bunny

"Now…SIT IN THAT CHAIR!" The Easter Bunny ordered pointing to a chair.

"What why?" Yotsuba questioned.

Before she knew it, two other rabbits then grabbed her and put her on the chair.

Then they strapped her writs to the chair arms and her legs to the chair.

Yotsuba was scared.

"What's happening to me!" Yotsuba sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yotsuba and The Easter Bunny**

**Chapter 4**

The Easter Bunny then asked Yotsuba if she liked chocolate.

Yotsuba then stopped crying and smiled

"Of course I do!"

Then one of the bunnies then put a tube that was attached to a machine into Yotsuba's mouth while another pressed a switch at the side of the machine.

Soon the machine then started pumping melted chocolate into Yotsuba's mouth.

Yotsuba happily swallowed it.

"Was this your big plan all along?" questioned Billy to the Easter Bunny

"Be patient" The Easter Bunny told Billy.

"But she's enjoying it!" Billy blurted.

"I said…be patient" The Easter Bunny said bluntly.

Soon Yotsuba's belly started to swell and spill over her shorts and hung below her T-shirt.

Soon the machine was out of chocolate and some bunnies went to re-fill it.

Yotsuba then took out the tube from her mouth and let out a very loud burp.

*BUUURRRP!*

"MORE CHOCOLATE!" Squealed Yotsuba.

And then when the machine was full up again, they put the tube back into her mouth and Yotsuba began to swallow the melted chocolate again.

Yotsuba kept on drinking the liquid that was being pumped from the tube into her mouth.

Little did she know she was getting fatter.

Soon her arms and legs were so fat, the straps from the chair snapped.

Her chest expanded, giving her little breasts.

Soon Yotsuba's belly was touching her knees.

Soon the Chocolate was all gone and a bunny then took the tube from Yotsuba's mouth and she let out another loud burp.

*UUUURRRRP!*

Soon the chair then snapped and Yotsuba hit the floor on her bottom with a thud

*THUD!*

Yotsuba tried to stand up, but she struggled to get up

She got up in the end.

Then The Easter Bunny then placed a mirror in front of Yotsuba to show how much she gained

Yotsuba screamed at how fat she had become.

Then all the Bunnies then put her in a sack and carried her back home.

Inside the sack were chocolate eggs.

Yotsuba then started to eat the eggs inside

Soon the bunnies then found themselves in Yotsuba's back garden and left the sack in the garden

Yotsuba, who had eaten all the chocolate eggs in the sack, then climbed out of the sack.

Her father was cooking dinner and the smell of chicken noodles made Yotsuba's massive belly gurgle.

*GLOOOORP!*

And so, Yotsuba went inside her house for dinner.

**The End**

**Happy Easter 2011 from Squishy Belly Lover =D**


End file.
